Nothing Else Matters
by Telaka
Summary: My first and probably last Song Fiction. A short story based on the song 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica and Asher and Lupin from my 'Childhood' series.


Nothing Else Matters

((My first, and probably only, song fiction based on the song 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica.  All rights for the song go to Metallica.  The characters Asher and Lupin are my own; any other related themes to do with mutants go to Marvel Comics.)) 

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_And Nothing Else Matters_******

            He had her back and she had his.  Two lone mutants against a crowd of no fewer than eight or nine burly, half drunk men.  Some had weapons, most only had anger and falsely gained courage through their poisoned drinks.  

The streets were empty with no ear to call help to: no body that would really listen anyway.

But whereas the drunkards had their fight forced through them by alcohol and jeering Asher and Lupin had theirs through a genuine pure heart and nerves to put a grown man to shame.  If they made their stand then they made it together and they made it through fair play.  Nothing Else Mattered in this fight.

**Never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All there words I don't just say**

**And Nothing Else Matters******

            She was struck first and he fought back with a fire he had never displayed before, taking down the accused attacker of Asher's in a single strike of anger.  

But she had a hot flame of her own deep in her soul and got back up through the blazing pain across her shoulder – her white eyes narrowed and shadowed.

They fought for each other's life now; one fought for the other not caring about their own selves.  But neither planned to let any of these low-lives take away their young existences here and now, that was not their choice to make, it was Lupin and Asher's alone.  They were not bluffing with their powers; they were using them to their full potential because here Nothing Else Mattered.

Trust I seek and find in you 

**_Every day for us something new_**

**_Open mind for a different view_**

**_And Nothing Else Matters_**

            The two couldn't have felt safer standing back to back with anyone else apart from each other.  Trust was the mutual passing that was shared between the couple as one struck whilst the other regained a lost posture.  They saw this as a challenge, as a chance to stretch their bond to its never before seen limits.  It extended and never stopped.

These drunkards did not have an excuse, would never open their narrowed minds further and would find out there and then that they had just yanked off more than they could ever chew. 

If there was an excuse then maybe Asher and Lupin could bend to forgive them but this was an act of bigotry.  Two lone teens and a crowd of men nearing their 'mature' years.  These men were proud bigots, in that lay The Unforgiven act.

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_But I know_**

**_Never cared for what they say_**

**_Never cared for what they play_**

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_And I know_**

            These men were arrogant; they were pompous and regal in their beliefs and in their right winged approach to life.  No pleads would work, no reasoning or understanding, no gambling or tricks.

And Lupin and Asher knew this all too well.  It gave them a deadly edge.  In this fight they would not waste their time in all that wouldn't work so they got straight to what would; brute force.

Three strikes, three men were down.  Two more lashes brought a forth to his stomach and so five were left.  Five who had sobered enough to save themselves the grief of what their 'friends' had just suffered.

Asher and Lupin were left to stand above four listless, thickheaded med men in silence and no more.

One turned to the other and in their eyes was a shadow of disturbance that should not have been seen in a fifteen year old but was plainly obvious in their no longer innocent eyes.

This fight was over but the war would always rein as a modern day Hitler to the mutants amongst them.  In the eyes of those drowned in pure hot bigotry Nothing Else Mattered.

            **_End_**


End file.
